


Joyeux Anniversaire

by EllieL



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Really its just smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Matthew starts Diana's birthday off right. PWP, really.





	Joyeux Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the title and a few lines are in French, but the story's in English, and the meaning of the French is fairly obvious.

She is awakened by a cool nose tickling behind her ear, and a hand lightly sweeping across her hip. Her eyes flutter open, but only the faintest traces of watery blue predawn light brighten the room. It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t need to see, would know that touch, that hand, anywhere. Her eyes drift closed again, but she gives a little hum as he kisses the soft spot just below her ear.

 

“ _ Joyeux anniversaire _ .”

 

Diana gives another little hum of pleasure; he knows she loves when he speaks French to her. His hand moves from her hip to glide up her exposed arm, feather light, tracing down again and grazing the edge of her breast with his thumb. A small shift and she moves into the contact as his fingertips float back up across the soft flesh, teasing lightly, just avoiding the suddenly straining nipple.

 

Behind her, around her, she can feel his own hum of satisfaction, feel the curling smile of his lips against her sensitive neck.

 

“ _ Comment veux-tu commencer ton jour? _ ”

 

He knows, she doesn’t have to tell him. His fingers area already inching her thin tank top up, her underwear down, he’s wrapped around her from behind in the way she loves because of how he’s able to hit just  _ that _ spot with every stroke inside her. She also knows that she could roll over and tell him she’d like to sleep til noon and he’d kiss her on the forehead and tuck her in and let her do just that. But that is not how either of them want to start her birthday.

 

Not when his hand has slipped between her thighs, already teasing her, waiting for her response.

 

“This,” she gasps, as a finger flits over her clit, once. She presses herself back against him, arches her back, tries to get closer. “Like this.” She can feel him against her back, already naked, already hard.

 

This is not his preferred position; he appreciates being able to touch but he likes to watch her reactions, see her face, kiss her. But most of all he likes to make her respond to him, pleasure her repeatedly. And she does respond to him, moaning now as his fingers capture her nipple, roll it lightly between them.

 

Her body’s response to him must be at least partly magic, for nothing else could explain her recently slumbering body being almost embarrassingly ready for him as he slips one finger into her, then a second. She groans and alters the angle of her hips, trying to draw him deeper, trying to encourage more than his fingers. As his thumb finds the rhythm she likes against her clit, her head falls back against him, and he’s almost able to kiss her, lips grazing her cheek.

 

“Please, Matthew,” she moans. It’s good, so good, but it’s not what she wants right now, and he knows it. “Take all the time you want tonight. Take hours then.” He would, she knew he would, and she’d enjoy every second of it but now she needs him inside her, needs to come hard and fast.

 

His hand draws away from her, over her hip as they both sought the right angle, as he teases at her entrance for just one glancing thrust, two, as he whispers into her ear, “Hours. All night.”

 

Then the length of him slides into her, pressing slowly across just where she wants him most. He’s still teasing her though, holding her hip still, stroking languidly in and out with maddening precision, just where she wanted but just a fraction too slow. She tries to move her hips back against him, to force the pace she wants, and cries out in frustration, in delight at the wave of endorphins washing through her system, in satisfaction as he finally  _ finally _ moves his hand from her hip and she can crash back into him.

 

That hand isn’t idle, long fingers pulling her back against him and holding her tight as he’s suddenly deeper inside her, just where she wants him. She moans,  _ groans _ , it’s so good, so right. He’s enjoying this too, his thrusts already unsteady, irregular. 

 

He nuzzles at her neck, mumbling something in Occitan she wouldn’t understand even if she could hear anything but the hammering of her heart right now. Her hips find the rhythm his have lost, counterpoint to her heart, and he meets her there again, driving her harder, closer to the edge. Panting, clutching at the sheets, trying to get there—

 

“Faster harder faster, Matthew, oh—“

 

There is no need to tell him, not really. He can feel it, can sense every response of her body. But she knows he likes it, and he is giving her just what she wanted, and she feels generous in her response. Her body responds generously, rapturously.

 

It doesn’t take long then for her to tumble over the precipice, her body drawing taut, her head snapping back against his shoulder. He follows her after a few more deep thrusts, groaning himself, arms tightening around her.

 

They linger together, limbs tangling and breath slowing. 

 

Gradually he stirs, moving away from her and she feels the loss profoundly as he withdraws from her. They both sigh a bit, and he kisses her temple. Then he rolls away and pulls the sheets back up around her, tucking her back in to bed. He leans back down to kiss her again, lips locking with hers, teasing with the promise of so much more, later.

 

“ _ Dors _ .”

 

She can only hum happily in return, agreeing whole heartedly to returning to slumber, and nestles back into the soft bedding. The room is still dim, the sun not yet risen as Matthew rises, and goes to make sure the rest of his plans for her birthday are just as perfect as this dreamy interlude has been.

 

*


End file.
